


The Crystal Ship

by Aliseia



Series: Telumë Lindea [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Modern AU, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: Ben presto all’apparire della riva nella foschia mattutina lo spettrale veliero si sarebbe mostrato come un trasantlantico agli occhi del mondo. E il fiero nano, il Re senza corona, partito da Aman alla ricerca dell’unico che regnava su di lui, sarebbe sembrato diverso, scendendo dalla nave.
Relationships: Thorin/Thranduil
Series: Telumë Lindea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758655





	The Crystal Ship

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Lo Hobbit – AU  
> Genere: Introspettivo - Romantico  
> Rating: Per Tutti  
> Personaggi: Thorin; Thranduil (cit.)  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia in gran parte non appartengono a me ma a J.R.R. Tolkien, a Peter Jackson e a chi detiene i diritti delle loro opere.  
> Note alla Serie Telumë Lindea: Questa flash è la prima storia di una mini serie. Un AU ispirato al Movieverse Tolkieniano e ambientato ai giorni nostri. Sono consapevole dell’eresia ma confesso di aver cullato l’idea fin dai tempi del mio ciclo thorinduil. Forse per quella strana coincidenza che chiamerei un’armonia tra i personaggi e gli attori scelti per interpretarli. Per evitare lo shock ai puristi del fandom tolkieniano ho scelto per i miei elfi e per il mio Thorin nomi di uso corrente, con cui potrebbero confondersi tra gli uomini. Come in effetti avevano già fatto nel mio headcanon: ne La Gemma Che Conteneva Il Mondo e in The Lights Will Stay On ho raccontato di Cabranel e Caleloth (e alcuni altri) che restavano tra gli uomini. Di Thranduil e Thorin che partivano per Aman, ma di Thranduil che nel corso dei secoli si permetteva di viaggiare tra le due dimensioni. So bene che tale versione non ha alcun fondamento canonico e perciò vi pregherei di considerarlo poco meno di una storia originale, fortemente ispirata dai personaggi dei libri e soprattutto dei film.  
> Grazie per l’attenzione, perdonerete spero ogni amorevole errore.

**The Crystal Ship**

  
  


_The days are bright and filled with pain  
Enclose me in your gentle rain  
The time you ran was too insane  
We'll meet again, we'll meet again._   
_So tell me where your freedom lies  
The streets are fields that never die_   
_The Crystal Ship – Doors_

  
  
S’increspava, non la vela ma la superficie intera, mentre da vascello diveniva nave moderna, scivolava sulle acque inquiete, incrostata di ghiaccio, leggera, elegante come le vesti di lui allo spirare del vento. Le vesti del suo signore. Ricordava bene. Quegli arabeschi di seta e gemme che s’intrecciavano alle stoffe, scese a modellare tanto perfettamente e sensualmente le gambe lunghissime, i fianchi forti e l’ampio petto del Re degli Elfi. Thorin trattenne il fiato. Le dita indugiarono sul legno. Sul bianco legno della nave che aveva attraversato i mondi. E poi sul metallo. Ben presto all’apparire della riva nella foschia mattutina lo spettrale veliero si sarebbe mostrato come un trasantlantico agli occhi del mondo. E il fiero nano, il Re senza corona, partito da Aman alla ricerca dell’unico che regnava su di lui, sarebbe sembrato diverso, scendendo dalla nave. Poiché tornando tra gli uomini si sarebbe adeguato a loro. Nelle fattezze se non nel cuore. Il cuore di un nano è segreto. Geloso.  
Quale nome avrebbero scelto per lui i Valar?  
Alzò lo sguardo sull’ufficiale che gli chiedeva i documenti. Gli occhi blu erano ancora gli stessi. Ma sollevandosi poi si sarebbe come dispiegato, imponente come un guerriero Rohirrim, nel modo in cui nella nebbia si rivela una fortezza che prima era invisibile.  
«Mister Thunder – scandì l’uomo – Mister Auden Thunder.»  
«Sono io.» rispose l’uomo.  
  



End file.
